Dissidia Kingdom Hearts
'''Dissidia Kingdom Hearts '''is a fighting game with action RPG elements developed by Dark Hearts and published by Square Enix for the Wii U and the PlayStation 4, opposed to the previous Dissidia games only being on PSP. The game is the spiritual successor of Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy for the PSP. But instead of Final Fantasy characters it features many original Kingdom Hearts characters. It was originally planned to be a Kingdom Hearts game but Disney wouldn't allow them to use Disney characters in a fighting game. So instead they waited for the Xehanort Saga to be completed to have a wide variety of characters to choose from. It is a spin off from Kingdom Hearts and also features characters that not appear in the main games. Gameplay Gameplay is largely reminiscent of Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy. The game consists primarily of one-on-one battles, taking place on what is known as a battle map where the two characters duel. Players are able to perform two types of attacks: a Bravery attack and an HP attack. Both characters start with a set amount of Bravery points, the number of Bravery points being equivalent to the amount of damage dealt by an HP attack. Thus, the player must perform several Bravery attacks to steal Bravery points from the opponent so as to increase the power of their HP attack, as Bravery attacks do not cause any damage. The mechanics of the battle system include "EX Revenge" and "Assist." EX Mode functions exactly the same as the Final Fantasy game by collecting EX Cores around the battle map to fill up the EX gauge and transform the character into a more powerful state, which allows players to perform a powerful EX Burst attack should an HP attack land during EX Mode. The Assist system is a new element to the game which allows the player to summon an additional ally into battle to either assist in attacking the enemy or defend from an oncoming attack. It is performed using the Assist Gauge, which is built up by using Bravery Attacks. Both modes are supposed to balance each other, because when an EX Burst is executed, the opponent's Assist Gauge is reduced to zero. The three main countering systems are Assist Breaks, EX Breaks and EX Revenge. An Assist Break is performed by attacking the opponent's Assist character while the player is in EX Mode, causing him/her to be unable to call out the Assist character for a brief period; this also passes the stage's Bravery points to the character. An EX Break is performed by stopping an opponent's EX Mode through the use of an Assist attack which forces the opponent out of EX Mode, additionally passing the stage's Bravery points to the player. Lastly, EX Revenge occurs when trying to activate EX Mode while being attacked. While in the first game it would simply halt the opponent's attack, it now slows down time allowing the player to pummel the opponent instead, though it sacrifices the player's ability to use an EX Burst as it uses up the entire EX Gauge. Plot TBA Characters Areas *Traverse Town *Hollow Bastion: Rising Falls *Hollow Bastion: Lift *Radiant Garden *Castle Oblivion *The Realm of Darkness *The World That Never Was: Memory's Skyscraper *The World That Never Was: Castle *Twilight Town *Destiny Islands *Keyblade Graveyard *Dive to the Heart Category:Kingdom Hearts (series) Category:Kingdom Hearts Games Category:Dissidia Category:Action Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fighting Games